Lenne's Love Story
by lennelovesshuyin
Summary: This is about Lenne and her love for a boy that's obsessed with her. Their love will embrace them until they age...or will they be together for long, that will not be answered until the 2nd to the last chapter! RXR PLEASE!


I hope you all love Lenne! This is all about her and her love life with Shuyin it is extremely romantic so if you dont like romance you mine as well not read on, but...romance is the only thing I'm really good at so I hope you all like it, RxR please and thank you!

Lenne's Love Story

Lenne awoke from a flawless sleep by her mother's call, "Lenne, hun, time to get to work, we have to practice your song at the Zanarkand Gym," her mother had said knocking on the door. "Alright mom, you can stop I am awake," Lenne yelled annoyed. She began to slip on her boots and than walked to her vanity table to do her make-up. She was about finished when a knock came upon her door,"Who is it?" said spoke softly. "It's me! Aiya," her friend had said with a rather cheerful voice. She walked in and looked around, "The band is ready to go practice when you are," she said. "I am ready, lets go," said Lenne putting down her brush and standing up. They had a Hypello drive them over with all of their equipment. They had finally arrived at the gym and were unloading their things, when Lenne came through the door a boy was standing next to it, he looked up and she saw his eyes. She was now nervous, they were so beautiful, deep blue eyes, not to mention a handsome face. She would be mortified if he were to see or hear her screw up, even if it was practice, but she didn't let him overcome her and kept walking to set up the microphone and than she went in the lower stage to get ready, it was supose to be a big performance. She was to sing a song she wrote a couple of years ago, it was called real Emotion. JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS THE PERFORMANCE IS THE SAME AS THE ONE YUNA(LeBlanc) SINGS AT THE BEGINING OF THE GAME ONLY WITHOUT THE FIGHTING SCENES The practice was great, and the boy was watching the whole time. Than they had to leave for the Zanarkand Stadium, this was where everything was happening. She got to the stage to be lifted up. The performance went great, but the odd thing that happened was at the end her dress glowed than let out millions of pyreflies!"Mahha, oui yna y payidevim cuim, fryd y fuhtanvim juela du sydlr cilr y bnaddo vyla(Lenne, you are a beautiful soul, what a wonderful voice to match such a pretty face)," said the boy in Al Bhed. She at that point assumed he was Al Bhed. But when he said that her she melted in her spot. "Sorry, did you understand what I said? I wont speak Al Bhed, I am not Al Bhed, but I would be a bit embarassed to say it in english in front of all these people, I am not embarassed to be with you, it's just that I wouldn't want youto hate me for it, it might have embarassed you, and I can't let that happen," said the boy. "I understood it, and I wouldn't be the least bit embarassed, it was sweet, but tell me what is your name?" asked Lenne. "It is Shuyin, I have waited so long to speak to you," replied the boy. "Would you like to go for a walk?"asked Lenne sweetly. He nodded and they walked for a while than they went to the beach and sat on the dock. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?" asked Lenne, her face to the sun. "Of course," said Shuyin her looked at her face shining in the light.

They talked for a long time, Lenne felt something, she felt love. Shuyin look at the sun go down. "Do you want me to take you home?" he asked. She nodded and he took her hand and they journied her home. "Wow, this is nice, I never thought anything like this would happen to me...I am so glad I found you, " said Shuyin. Lenne smiled and shivered a little bit. "Are you cold?" said Shuyin. "A little bit yes," she had managed to say. Shuyin put his arm around her,"Better?" he asked. "Yea, thanks," said Lenne, she felt like she was going to melt. They had arrived at her door her house made of stones and door of marble. She looked at her door than turned to see Shuyin walking away,"Hey, Shuyin, where is your house?" she asked. "Way on the other side of town," he replied standing with his back to her. "Hmmm, stay right there..." said Lenne running into her house,"Mother! Can I stay at my boyfriends?" she asked panting. "Yea, boyfriend, tell me about it tomorrow, come home tomorrow at noon," her mother had said. Lenne nodded and ran outside. "Shuyin, can I come to your house?" she asked. "Yea, but I don't have any parents, is that okay," he asked. She smiled and nodded and ran to him they held ands and by than she now had a coat on. They entered his house and he took her coat. He led her to the couch to sit. "Need anything? I have some drinks, food, whatever you need help yourself in the kitchen, I don't have anything to hide here," he said. She nodded stood up and walked over to his movie spheres, all she saw were performances of hers and one other sphere that had his name on it. She picked it up and asked to watch it, he nodded and she stuck it in the sphere shaped recessive. It had him running to Lenne, they had embraced and than the screne faded into their wedding, her eyes were wide open. "I made it, the best I could, I was happy with the results, what do you think?" he asked with two drinks in his hands. "It's amazing how did you do that!" said Lenne taking one of the drinks. "I learned how to as a kid. A lot of those performances have me and you in it," he told her as he sat next to her on the floor. She turned to face him and smiled.

THANKS FOR READING IT NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! Also want to learn Al Bhed go to RXR if you liked it!


End file.
